The Snake and the Lion
by runaway demon slayer
Summary: Why not!" He shouted as he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. He began to shake her as he yelled "Why can't you love me, Why don't you want me?" He shook her faster and harder. Who is hurting Hermione? and who will help her? This fic is writen
1. Chapter One

Ok people, I don't own anything. This chapter is written by Emma (AKA runaway mental patient) Sara (AKA dEmOn sLaYeR) will write the next chapter.

**I hope you enjoy our fic! **

"Hermione, do you love me?" The smell of whisky on his breath was overpowering.

"What a stupid Question Harry, of course I love you. How could I not love you? You are my best friend in all the world."

"No Hermione, I mean do you love me love me. Like Ron loves Luna love me."

"No Harry, I don't. I am sorry."

"Why not!" He shouted as he reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. He began to shake her as he yelled "Why can't you love me, Why don't you want me?" He shook her faster and harder.

"Harry, you're hurting me. Please stop it."

"Why wont you love me!" the next sound to fill the common room was a loud thump, followed by a shrill scream. An angry red lump started to form on Hermione's cheek. Harry pulled his fist back again and punched her once again.

"Why wont you love me Hermione?" he continued to hit her. Each hit was followed by a scream. Harry was too strong for Hermione to get away. He continued to hit her and shout the words over and over again. He hit her a few more times before he sat down, holding his head in his hands. "Wha can I do ta make ouu wuv me" he slurred. Then he passed out.

Hermione crawled out of the room of requirement, tears running down her face. She crawled to the suit of armour and used it to pull herself to her feet. Then stumbled down the hall. When she heard footsteps behind her she stopped and leaned against the wall. Willing him to pass her.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little Mudblood."

A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"What no witty remark?" he walked around her and gasped when he saw her face.

"Bloody hell Granger, what happened to you?"

"He didn't mean it, it was an accident." She cried.

"Granger, who did this to you?" The genuine concern in his voice touched her and she slid down the wall, crying her eyes out. Draco leant down, picked her up and carried her to their shared common room. He gently placed her on the couch and made his way to the bathroom. He returned moments later carrying a First Aid Kit.

He sat down next to her and started to clean the cut over her eye. He then held his wand to the recently cleaned out wound and muttered a spell to heal the skin. He then grabbed an ice pack and held it to her cheekbone.

"Why are you helping me Malfoy?"

"Because I have watched my Father hit my Mother, and no woman deserves to be hit. Even one I don't like."

"Why use a first aid kit? Why didn't you just use magic?"

"You mean to tell me that Hermione know-it-all Granger doesn't know that a cut need to be cleaned before it's healed. You don't want an infection now do you."

"No. Thankyou for helping me Malfoy."

"No worries. Now are you going to tell me who did this?"

"Harry" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Who did this to you?"

"Harry did. He was drunk."

** b I know this was very short, but it is just to set the scene, I have no idea what will be happening in the next chapter. That is up to Sara, so if you have a request for something to happen LEAVE A REVIEW! Hey Leave one n e way. Just so we know that you did read this!**

**Anyway I hope the next chapter will be up soon! Happy reading and please please leave a review! /b **


	2. Misinterpretation

**Chapter 2**

I tried opening my eyes, but it felt as if I had sandpaper on my eyelids. It hurt like _hell_! I immediately

scrunched them together and moaned loudly. I felt like Captain Shit on Planet Hangover. I rolled over to my side and hit my

head on a table leg. With my eyes shut, I felt up the table leg and lifted myself from the ground. '_Where was I?' _I

blinked fiercly as I opened my eyes and looked around the room. There was nothing but a red shag carpet and a few couches

in the center of the room. I looked at the small table next to me and saw a glass of blue liquid.

_'Oh right'_ I remembered _'I'm in the room of requirement! And this must be a glass of (hopefully) Hangover _

_Potion.'_ I grabbed it quickly and downed it quicker. Immediately my head stopped pounding and my eyes cleared. I rubbed

my eyes again and winced sharply. Looking down at my hands, I saw that they were spattered with blood and were horrible

bruised.

_'What happened?'_ I couldn't remember a thing from last night. _What could have _

_happened?._ He immediately said _"Medeor"._ And the bruises and blood vanished

quickly. Looking about the room I thought quickly, "I need to find 

Ron and Hermione."

Hermione lay sleeping on Draco's bed. After tending to her wounds, Draco rushed out of his room with an angry step.

_'No woman deserved to be hit. Not even Granger.'_

"So much anger in one person cannot be contained for long. So in order for one to relieve themselves of anger, they

must convert it into something else." Draco spoke outloud while remembering what his Father would say to him after every

beating.

_'So much anger, I have to get it out'_ he thought resolutely.

Without thinking he walked over to the wall and punched it with one fist. And then the other. And then pounded on

it with both. He continued punching and hitting the wall until he felt the sweat drip down the side of his face. He reached

up to wipe it away and felt something slick touch his head. He looked down at his hand and found they were covered in

blood. He looked up at the wall and saw the cracked wall and broken wood splintering from holes. He muttered

_"Repairo"_ and the wall returned to its normal state. Setting his wand down on the small table near the sofa he

walked into the bathroom to wash and clean the cuts from his hands and fist.

Harry walked up to Ron's bed and loudly whispered,

"Ron! Wake up!". Ron just grunted and rolled over onto his stomach. Harry grabbed his shoulder and shook it "Ron!

C'mon wake up. I think Hermione might be in trouble!".

"Hmmph - Teakettle wen 'toff 'gin" Ron mumbled into his pillow. Harry looked around the room wildly, _'What am I _

_gonna do?_'.

"Ron!" he yelled "Luna is coming up the stairs!". Ron jumped up from his bed and whipped the curtains shut of his

bed.

"Don't let her in yet! I gotta get dressed!" Ron yelled through the drapes.

"Ron" Harry said "Luna is not coming, I had to get you up! C'mon, we gotta go find Hermione!" Harry grabbed Ron's

wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"What? she's not coming? You lied to me Harry!" Ron pointed at Harry with his free hand "You are a _liar_

Harry, I won't ever let you live this down."

"Yah . . . Yah" Harry muttered while pulling Ron down the hall.

Hermione felt the sun rays on her face and slowly opened her eyes. The ice pack that had been next to her face had

melted during the night and her cheek felt stiff. She walked over to the mirror and gingerly touched her face. Her cracked

lips hurt painfully but did not hold a candle to her jaw and eyes. Both eyes horrible blackened and a large goose egg on

her forehead. A large cut down her jaw and even a large cut on her ear. _'I look like a train wreck'_ she thought

sadly. And it was Harry that had done this to her. Harry. She had helped him through the countless adventures and even more

countless homework essays. But all this time, he had loved her. He only had to get sloshed off his ass to come clean

though. She stared at the mirror and saw the tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Harry . . . why?" she began crying and held up her hands to her face. _'Why did it have to be like _

_this?'_

Harry burst into Hermione and Draco's shared common room. Harry quickled looked around the room for Hermione,

_'Where could she be? Maybe in her room, genius'_

"Ron" Harry said turning to Ron at his side "Go look into Hermione's room and see if she is there"

"It doesn't matter whose opinion you get Harry, you are _still_ a liar" Ron crossed his arms and looked at

Harry.

"Ron, shut up and go look" He pushed Ron to Hermione's door. Harry walked to the center of the room and heard

noises in the bathroom. He tried opening it from the Common Room entrance but it was locked. _'Well its too be _

_expected'_ he thought sarcastically.

"She's not in her room" Ron said walking over to Harry. It was then that Harry heard a sniffle coming from Draco's

room. Walking over to the open door, he looked in the large room and saw Hermione sitting on the floor. Her shoulders

racking with quiet sobs. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Draco walked out with his hands bloody and scratched.

Harry and Ron looked from Draco to Hermione and (thought) they put two and two together.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled at Draco. Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor at Ron and Harry. They both

gasped as they saw her broken and battered face.

"How could you do this to her?!" Ron yelled at Draco. Draco stood gaping at them from Hermione to Harry to Ron and

then back to Hermione.

"You think _I_ did this?" he pointed to Hermione. Ron walked over to Hermione and helped her up from the floor.

"You're sick Malfoy" Ron spat at him, holding Hermione around the waist. Hermione clutched Ron around his shoulders

and steadied herself on the ground. Harry came around and held Hermione on the other side of her. Neither Ron or Harry saw

her flinch sharply when Harry put his arm around her waist.

"You will _not_ get away with this Malfoy." Harry said angrily to Draco before walking out of the room with

Hermione inbetween.

Alright guys, what do you think? Well, Emma has the next chap so let her know!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys have left

but just think of all the new reviews you get to write for this chap! wooh! does dance


	3. Everything Changes

Ok people! Here is the next chapter! This one is written by Emma. I hope you all like it!

Does anyone even read the author's note? I dunno if you will but I feel like talking a bit here. It's a really cruddy day today. Its storming lots and the cat is hiding under the bed. The only thing on the TV is the Tennis (Australian Open), Rodger Federer and some dude from I think Greece (they wont show his name long enough for me to get the spelling of his name) are playing at the moment. They only just started so it should be a good match. (I am writing this note halfway through the chapter, so I might not be able to tell you the outcome of the game.) Federer never fails to disappoint!

In last nights game Hewitt (Aussie), was playing some dude who spat at him! I am so glad that Hewitt kicked his Arse! Go Aussie Go Aussie!

Anyways, on with the story!

Harry and Ron escorted Hermione back to the Gryffindor dorms. Their arms wrapped firmly around her the whole trip.

"I don't want you staying there with him 'Mione, he will just hurt you again, you can stay in the dorm with Ginny."

"I'll do no such thing Ron, I appreciate your concern but Draco didn't hit me."

"You call him Draco now, what happened to ferret, or Malfoy." The anger in Harry's voice was clear for all to hear.

"We're head boy and girl, Harry. While we are not the best of friends we came to an agreement that we would at least try to get along. We need to do a lot of work together and it would be better if we got along."

They reached the portrait of the fat lady and climbed through. There were a few first years in the common room, but they all ran out when Harry shouted for them to leave.

The trio sat on a couch by the fire for a while talking until Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Ron was starting to feel tired himself so he made his way to the boys dormitories.

"G'nite Harry, are you going to stay here the night?" he yawned.

Harry slightly nodded his head so he wouldn't wake the sleeping Hermione.

After Ron left Harry sat there stroking Hermione's hair. Whispering to her, "Why are you protecting him Hermione."

Feeling rather depressed Harry carefully got up. Gently lowering Hermione back down on the couch. He crossed the room and tapped his wand on the slightly discoloured rock on the wall. A small compartment opened and Harry removed a bottle of scotch, a bottle of vodka and a glass. He crossed the room and sat by Hermione's head. He poured himself a glass, then another, then another. Eventually he lost count of how many drinks he had consumed. All he knew was the bottle of scotch was ½ empty and the vodka was ¼ empty.

He sat back and the glass fell from his hand. Smashing on the floor and shattering into millions of pieces.

The sound of breaking glass caused Hermione to stir. Her eyelids fluttered and as she woke she took in her surroundings. The sharp smell of alcohol and the groggy look on Harry's face made her eyes widen with horror.

"Harry, where did Ron go?"

"Hez in beud, whiii do you wannna fu…fuck himm tooo."

"What are you talking about Harry."

"Dat's why you called him Dray…Dray…co innit? You're fucking 'im."

"Harry, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying." As she spoke, she slowly sat up and began to back away from him. She kept walking back until she felt the cool stone of the wall behind her.

"Why don't you love me!" Harry shouted as he threw the bottle of scotch at her head. She moved just in time and the bottle smashed right next to her. He strode over to her and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. He kissed her brutally, and then threw her to the floor. She fell on top of the glass he had dropped earlier, cutting her back. She cried out in pain. Harry approached her and started to rip off her top. Hermione screamed out for Ron, but Harry silenced her with his lips.

He pulled back and continued to rip at her top. Hermione shut her eyes and cried, over and over again. "Please Harry, Don't."

He held his hand over her mouth to stop her cries from being heard.

"Shut up! You're such a slut. Your fucking Malfoy, you're probably fucking Ron and his brothers. You should be used to this." He lifted her head off the ground and smashed in back onto the ground. All she saw was darkness. He went to remove her bra when he was suddenly pulled off her by a furious Ron.

Ron punched Harry several times and left him lying and bleeding on the carpet. He crossed the room to Hermione and wrapped her in the blanket that was on the back of the couch. He picked her up and walked through the entrance, into the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat outside the Gryffindor common room. He was worried that something would happen to Hermione. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Ron walk out cradling something in his arms.

"He did it again didn't he?"

Ron simply nodded. Draco got to his feet and told Ron to follow him.

They made their way through the halls and into the head's common room. On the way in Draco changed the password and told the portrait he was to let no one in without it. Not even the headmaster.

Ron placed Hermione on the couch and Draco went to get the first aid kit and a wet cloth from the bathroom. When he returned he saw the Ron had removed the blanket from her body.

"Shit, he really did her good this time." Draco snarled.

"We should take her to the hospital."

"We can't do that."

"Why not, she needs medical attention."

"After last time I talked to Uncle Sev. and he told the headmaster. Dumbledore said that Potter would never do such a thing. And even if he did they couldn't do anything about it. They need Potter to stay in school so he can kill The Dark Lord.

"You are right though, she needs medical attention. I'll get Uncle Sev. to help out."

Draco strode to the fire and threw some floo powder into it. The flames turned green and Draco shouted down the line that Hermione needed medical attention.

The flames returned to their normal colour, a few moments later they turned green again and Severus Snape walked through the fire, his arms full of potions. He took one look at Hermione and his face paled.

"What happened this time?"

"Harry, he tried to… her tried to…" Ron stuttered

"From her state of dress I am guessing he tried to rape her, am I correct?

"Yes."

"I am glad you stopped this. I will heal her and then I have much to tell you all."

Roughly one hour later 

The three men sat around waiting for Hermione to wake. Eventually here eyelids began to flutter and her eyes open. She groaned as he bright light caused her head to ache. Professor Snape crossed the room and helped the girl sit up, he propped pillows behind her to rest on.

"Take it easy Miss Granger, you have a nasty concussion."

"What, What happened?" She asked. Confusion crossed her face as she took in the occupants of the room.

Ron and Draco both go up and sat beside her, one on either side. They each took one of her hands in theirs.

"Harry tried to rape you 'Mione." Ron told her, his voice wavering with emotion.

"Why is professor Snape here?"

"Mr. Malfoy informed me of your last encounter with Mr. Potter, I approached the headmaster but he was unconcerned. I told Draco if there were any more incidents to bring you here instead of the hospital wing, and to summon me if unable to heal you himself."

"Why do you care? You hate me."

"I do not hate you Miss Granger. There is something that you need to know. I was not supposed to tell you this until your 18th birthday. You are not a muggle born."

"I'm not?"

"She isn't?" Draco and Ron asked at the same time.

"No, Draco here calls me his uncle. Which is untrue, I am his godfather. I am however, your uncle."

"How is that possible, My parents aren't magic, they're dentists."

"You were placed in a foster home when you were five weeks old. It was a bad time in the ministry. The Potters had just been killed, my little sister and her husband feared that aurors would come after them, and that you might be hurt in the crossfire.

"The attack never happened. Death Eaters take care of their own, and we all did our best to protect your parents. They remained hidden from the public for all these years. But they do know what you have been up to. I am always keeping tabs on you for them."

"Why did Dumbledore not care what happened to me?"

"Dumbledore wants the power. He wants to rule the Wizarding world. Sees himself way up there with Merlin…" Severus looked to Ron.

"Mr. Weasley if you are unwilling to turn your back on Potter you may stay, if not I will obliviate you and you may be on your way."

"Harry tried to rape 'Mione. He is no longer my friend."

"Good, Christmas holidays being in a month, I believe it would be best if the three of you came to my family home. You will be safe there. And Hermione, I can introduce you to your birth parents."

**Ok that's it. What do you think? I know there are a few clichés in it, but so what I DO NOT CARE!**

**I thank you all for your reviews and I hope that you will leave another one!**

**The next chapter is up to Sara!**

**EmZ**


End file.
